Something Unreal
by MeredithAngel13
Summary: Rachael is a sophomore in high school and gets stuck in math with her friend’s brother, Logan. What happens when she falls for him? BB/Rae Logan/Rachael General/Humor Hopefully Rated:T For Mild Language Please Review!
1. Chapter 1: Why Me?

******Hey guys this is my first fanfic. And since I just got a great source of inspiration to write about a true event that happened in my life that changed me, I decided to write about it through Raven's perspective. The reason it will be in raven's POV only is because that is how I had to experience, so by putting what I experienced into raven's character I can better show what was happening to both her and me at the same time.  
So, here is the low down there are like 6-7 main characters and some side characters to this story that I am going to properly put into character. In order to properly connect with my real life-experience there are going to be some changes in age and some personality traits. Not many though. Warning: There MAY be an un-happy ending unless I feel like changing it later in the story. Trust me I will let you know when it coming towards the end. Okay enough babble. I do NOT own the Teen Titans or anything along these lines. **

**Raven/Rachael= 15 years old  
Beast boy/Logan= 17 years old  
Starfire/Kori=16 years old and is Logan's younger sister and raven's BFF  
Jinx/Daphne=16 years old is Kori's best bud and raven's as well. Instigator  
Terra/Melissa= 17 years old is Logan's and raven's classmate and friend  
Robin/James=17 years old is Logan's best friend.  
Cyborg /Mr. Jones= No clue? He is the math teacher.  
Trigon and Arella are of course raven's parents. (Won't let raven date)**

**Chapter One: Why Me?  
Raven's POV**

It was the first day back to school and I was not looking forward to being in another math class. I absolutely hated math and it was not my strong point. I was always a lot better at English, science, and history. As the bell rang for me to go to third period I slowly made my way to the dreaded building that sheltered all of the math classes.

I found the class I was looking for and found a seat in the back near the door so I could just get up and leave before the others when the bell rang for lunch. I looked around and saw a big, tall, bald man standing up front at the board writing some information down as the class was coming in slowly.

His name was Mr. Jones, which was clearly written in all caps on the board. I sat down and pulled out a book and started reading it waiting for the teacher to begin his lecture. I had heard that this new teacher was pretty easy but I didn't care I just wanted to get this class over with.

As I was reading I heard a plop down in front of me, I looked up to see a pair of two big blue eyes staring at me; I immediately knew that it was Melissa. I put my book down and smiled a little. Melissa had been in my previous math classes and even though Melissa was one grade above me I loved having her as my math partner. Maybe this class wouldn't be so bad.

"Hey long time no see girl, I am so glad to see you here."

I said while pulling my long black hair into a ponytail instead of it covering my face. I had let it grow out so that I could hide my face from people but I could still clearly observe them without their knowledge. Melissa broke into a huge smile.

"Yeah I know, I can't believe how fast the summer went, and who's the new teacher, I heard he is pretty easy, I hope so!"

I just smiled some more, "I have no clue I heard the same thing, I wonder if we are going to have a lot of homework in here, I can't stand math at school what makes them think I want to do it at home?"

Melissa was just about to reply when she started looking over my shoulder with a quizzical expression on her face.  
"What?" I asked.

I turned my head to find myself glowering in an instant. He was there, Logan, Kori's older annoying brother. He had a big grin plastered on his face at my sudden realization that math class was now going to be more hellish now that he was there.

"What are you doing in here and why are you behind me there are plenty of other seats you could have chosen." I stated half growled.

He just laughed and stared at me with those piercing green eyes as if to say you know why.  
"I Love to annoy you" he finally said "and the teacher sat me here"

"Well that is just great!!!" I retorted back. He just continued to stare at me with that big grin plastered on his face waiting for the games to start. I turned back around and banged my head on the table all the while muttering the same question over and over again.

"Why Me?"


	2. Chapter 2: Painful Beginnings

**I really hope that first chapter wasn't too much of a bore, but like I said before first time and plus it is hard to weave a personal story into a fiction one without losing the importance of both. This whole story will be in Raven's POV because from her side of things it helps shed light on a few things. I do NOT own Teen Titans..blah blah blah, and all that Jazz.**

**Chapter Two: Painless Beginnings  
Raven's POV**

One Week Later:  
The first week was always the easiest week to get through in high school, all you had to do was get some papers signed and fill out some information sheet about yourself, but 3rd block was different, Mr. Jones had a set schedule he seemed determined to follow.

That must have been one of the reasons he didn't have any hair on his head, he is so stressed out about everything. We got our papers signed and turned in the next day, and then started class. You could imagine how happy we were to be learning about basic algebra all over again.

As I was sitting there taking notes on how to do basic equations, I felt something zoom past my head and saw a piece of wadded up paper on my desk. I turned around to see where it came from when I already knew he had thrown it. He just kept looking straight ahead ignoring the fact that I was glaring at him and waiting for a response as to why he threw a piece of paper at me.

He glanced at me and mouthed the words 'open it you dingbat'. Even though I really didn't want to and I really wanted to just throw it back at him I opened it to find really messy and scrawling handwriting that suggested he was trying to have a conversation with me.

'Hey, why do you think he is bald?'  
I scoffed out loud without realizing it, and wrote back

'That is funny I was just thinking the same question. Who knows why he is bald, it could be a number of things, like genetics, stress, or maybe he just couldn't ever grow any on the top of his head. Why does this even matter? I am trying to take notes here, and you won't leave me alone.'

I crumpled it back up and lightly tossed it over my shoulder and began taking my notes again. Only to see it plop back in front of me, I sighed in frustration. I figured I might as well amuse him and get it over with, because he wasn't going to stop pestering me. I opened it up and turned it around to where I could barely make out his writing.

'It does matter, you know why because if it didn't you wouldn't have answered back. Hehe. '

I slapped myself in the forehead for falling for that simple trick. I heard him snicker behind me as I began writing back.

'Well fine you got me, but what do you really expect to accomplish here, if after this I stop writing back? '

I repeated the ritual and threw it back over my shoulder. I waited a moment before taking more notes just to see if he would reply back, and he did. The same crumpled piece of paper landed in front of me. I decided this would be the last one, and then I would get back to work so I wouldn't miss anymore notes. When I unfolded it there was a long paragraph.

'Blah you can't resist me, I am too tempting, and I bet I can keep you talking until he passes out worksheets for us to work on you know why? Cause I am that good. And I have already accomplished something, which is annoying you. If you don't want me to annoy you, you shouldn't act annoyed and then maybe I would leave you alone. Ever thought of that? Now I am hungry for cheese…. '

I stared in belief at the little piece of paper and for some reason began to feel my cheeks flush at his vulgar move to think I would fine him tempting. I quickly regained my composure and decided to challenge him back, and even though the better half of me was screaming don't answer him I felt like I needed to for some reason.

'What the hell do you mean that I can't resist you, I am not the one who began this conversation in the first place maybe it is the other way around maybe you can't resist me and need to have a conversation with me just so you can say random things like you are hungry for cheese… WTF I swear you make no sense to me what so ever. The reason I 'act' annoyed is because I am. Why should I hide the fact that I can't stand you when you are annoying? '

I didn't even crumple it back up I turned around and looked him in his eyes and whispered threateningly "Here, Now Leave me Alone". No sooner had I turned back around to start back on my notes I saw that Mr. Jones was passing out worksheets. I felt like screaming, then that little piece of paper was sat on top of my head. I growled and grabbed it and read the note.

'Lol looks like I was right you really couldn't resist me so now I win the bet, you owe me. O and me saying that I was hungry for cheese wasn't random, I really am. '

Underneath was a poorly drawn piece of cheese and right next to it was a big smiley face.

I was about to write back once again when I realized that I could talk now, so I turned around to face him and he just stared emotionless at me. I hated it when he did that cause then I would feel uneasy about talking to him. I was opening my mouth to speak when I hear Melissa behind me trying to pass me the worksheet. I stared at him a second longer and quickly said  
"I don't owe you anything"  
I turned and grabbed the papers then passed him his without even stealing a glance at what was probably a smirk on his face.

I decided right then and there that it was only going to get worse and that these were just considered the painful beginnings that would turn into slow torture for me.


	3. Chapter 3: Beet Red Face and Story Time

**I really appreciate my first review from **VanishingIntoMyOwnWorld!! **I really appreciate everyone else who has read it as well, I have done like eight chapters but I am constantly going into each one and changing and adding things before I actually put it in. I hope this chapter isn't too long and scatter like. I will accept criticism but no pure flame, if you give me a suggestion I will take it into consideration. Once again I do NOT own Teen Titans and all that jazz. **

**  
Chapter Three: Beet Red Face and Story Time  
Raven's POV (as always.)**

I was sitting on my bed listening to my I-pod trying to drown out my parents upstairs. I always found comfort in my room, it was in the basement and it was almost like it was secluded from the rest of the house which is what I felt like most of the time anyways.

I was working on some of the worksheets for math, finding that it wasn't as easy to do when I had been able to take proper notes ever since Logan began his little note frenzy. Responding to Logan's little notes were almost becoming a routine that I found myself being drawn into, even Melissa joined in, she liked talking to me and Logan, it kept us amused while the others were bored out of their minds taking notes.

Afterwards when the notes were over and the worksheets would be passed out the three of us would work together and amazingly get them done and have the right answers. I was stunned at the fact that I was doing well in a math class let alone I was actually getting along with Logan. Math became easier to understand though once we got into our little groups to work on them, but I didn't do that today. He still annoyed me but I just accepted it and went along with whatever crazy idea he had to talk about each class.

* * *

We got into making one liner stories the other day, where Melissa would begin the story with one line, such as 'Once upon a time there once lived a young chipmunk who loved to terrorize' then she would leave it off to where I would pick the next part of the story up. I would fold the paper over her sentence and write down the rest of the sentence. 'Little bunnies who ruled the world of baby carrots, until one day.' Then I would pass the note back to Logan and he would then continue the story with the next sentence, and pass it to Melissa to read. The trick was getting the story to fit in with what everyone else was saying. We would sometimes write a maximum of 2 pages but it was much more fun with one page. Once someone finished the story off with 'The End' then Melissa would get to read it first and then it would go to me. The story would end up coming out hilarious and random sometimes if we were able to get the words just right. However other times it would just come out a nonsensical mess.

'Once upon a time there once lived a young chipmunk who loved to terrorize… little bunnies who ruled the world of baby carrots, until one day… the evil space alien infected all the baby carrots with a… zombie virus that spread when you ate chicken that had not been… tie-dyed properly and was not… put into a jar full of chocolate crème filled donuts so… the chipmunk decided to move away to… a place where no one could beat him over the head with… a stick of salami that had been… used as a pole for a stripper who got…. Frogs as a form of payment for her great… kissing skills that she acquired from… the far away prince that loved to eat… rice-a-roni like it was candy..... Then everything blew up so it didn't matter. The End'. We would laugh our butts off at how random yet hilarious it was.

* * *

We got lockers the other day and of course his was right beside mine which meant when the bell rang for our lunch and we would rush out of there we would get squished together by all the other hungry teens that were trying to get to their lockers beside us.

During lunch I saw that I and he had the same exact hang out spot, the library or in front of it when it was closed. We slowly began talking about books; I never knew he was interested in them. We liked the same things from horror to fantasy on to comedy even. What I found funny was that we could carry on a conversation amongst ourselves but he never showed any sign of emotion as to what he was feeling whenever he said what he liked and didn't liked. I figured he wasn't ever really truly happy unless he was annoying someone. I was use to being the one who didn't show emotion but I only did that to hide how much I really felt. I didn't like people to see me, but with him I felt like I needed to open up so he would feel obligated to do the same.

I found myself staring at him more, trying to figure him out. I could usually read someone just by looking at them but with him he was a complete mystery and somehow that drew me into wanting to know more about him. I didn't even see myself slowly slipping into feeling for him. Not until that is today when I was sitting in class taking notes and I suddenly felt a slight tug on my hair, I learned this meant he usually had a question, so instead of turning around I laid my head back on to his desk and looked up at him.  
"What?" I whispered.  
He looked at me for a second and I became confused and then realized he had placed his chin down onto my forehead. I began to blush a little and couldn't think of anything to say. No boy had ever been that close to my face before. I was startled, and just when I was about to find my voice again Melissa turned around to hand me the worksheets, I quickly moved my head and all of a sudden I heard two pairs of laughing voices, I looked up confused. Melissa and Logan were holding their stomachs and laughing. I was so confused I looked back at Logan and gave him a quizzical look.

"What are you guys laughing at?" I asked waiting for an answer.

Melissa answered me first through a fit of giggles, "You almost got slimed, and I saw it right after you moved your head."

"Huh… what the heck do you mean I almost got slimed?" I raised my voice a little.

"I was about to plop my tongue out onto your forehead and give you good lick, then you ruined it by moving." Logan laughed out behind me.

My face went beet red, I couldn't tell if it was embarrassment or anger. All I knew was that I couldn't speak afterwards. I just stared down at my worksheet trying to work on it by myself this time. I didn't finish it so I had to take it home and work on it. Hence why I was having trouble on it now.

* * *

I was trying to work on it when I saw my phone had a new text message on it. No one ever texted me, so I looked at it for a minute deciding on if I wanted to open it or not, I paused my I-pod in case I would need to call the person whoever they were.

I grabbed the phone and flipped it open to see that it said 'hey.' I was a little confused as to who it was because I didn't notice the number. I quickly replied 'who is this?' a couple of seconds later I got another message 'it is me Logan, weirdo.'

I was stunned at first but my fingers were already moving about the phone 'how did you get this #, I didn't give it 2 u?' I sent it and began to think about all the consequences if dad found out I was texting a boy.

He was a real stickler about it, my mom would love for me to date, but I am just not the dating kind. I tend to scare people, mostly guys away. I looked down at the new message icon blinking at me as if to say 'danger danger, do not open'.

I disobeyed and opened it anyways, 'I got it from Kori's phone, and how are you doing on tat math wksht? I can't figure it out.' I sighed in remorse, why couldn't he just leave me alone it was bad enough I dealt with him at school why does he have to invade on my personal life as well.

'Well that was very wrong of u 2 take personal info. From someone's phone and I am not doing 2 well on it either. '

'Yea maybe if you had sucked it up and worked with us then we wouldn't have this problem.'

I suddenly became defensive and hurt, 'well if I want 2 work all by myself I can damn well do it.' I tossed the phone back on the bed and huffed at it as if it was the enemy. The new message icon popped up again. I didn't want to look at, but for some reason felt compelled to. I flipped it open and saw the message and blushed.

'Well sorry then, do you want to work on it 2gether tomorrow morning b4 classes start?'

I looked at it a little longer and realized that I did want to work with him, I really couldn't not want to. I slowly typed my answer back to him feeling anxious all of a sudden. 'Yea I guess so, where do you want to meet?'

Almost instantly he replied back, 'the library, duh where else r we suppose 2 work?'

I felt my face go beet red for the third time that day and this time I just gave up being angry at him and just chucked the phone down onto the bed. I fell back onto my pillow with a sigh and turned my I-pod back on and tried to determine if I should just go back to working on it a little bit more.

I growled and decided it was late, I turned it off and I sank deep into my blankets not even worried about covering up or putting away the books and papers on my bed.

I rolled over and turned off my bed side table lamp. I laid there for thinking about what tomorrow had in store for me and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Close Encounters

**Hey guys I have finals coming up in like T-minus 2 days and they will last for like a week. Whoo-hoo, so I might not put up the other chapters until after I am done with finals, unless I can squeeze some time in. Anyways though, you can still read and leave me reviews, I am trying hard not to make this too fast but it happened so fast that it is hard to remember all the great things that actually took place. I made this one longer to make up for exams. ^^ Enjoy!!! I do NOT own the Teen Titans and so on and so forth. **

**Chapter Four: Close Encounters  
Raven's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock screaming at me, I tossed my pillow at it hoping it would shut up, then I realized what today was. It was the day I was going to be working with Logan on our homework for math; it was funny that I didn't even really concentrate on my other classes as I did with math. I was doing great in the other ones they were easy. I had Civics and Economics CP, English II CP, and computer applications I. I made a note in my mind to try and get harder classes in the future.

I was passing those classes with flying colors and doing surprisingly well in math, which I had never really done before, I always had a C average in math. I turned my alarm off and headed towards my closet to grab some fresh clothes. I grabbed a gray t-shirt with my school's logo on it, a pair of beige corduroys and my big purple ECU sweatshirt. I dug through my dresser and grabbed a pair of socks as well.

I quickly put all of my clothes on and threw all my school items into my bag, but as I was looking for the pair of socks I had grabbed I couldn't find them and since I didn't have enough time to look for them I ran back and grabbed a new pair, I slipped on my socks and tennis shoes. I was going to be late for the bus if I ate breakfast so I grabbed my I-pod and headed out the door to wait for the bus. Luckily for me the bus came early so I hoped I was going to get to school before Logan did. I felt like I needed time to fully wake up so I wasn't dozing off while working with him.

I hated riding the bus, all the noisy middle school kids were always throwing crap and it would end up in my hair by the time I got off the bus, so I began wearing my hood up to where they couldn't reach their destination. However today a brave seventh grader decided to throw an apple at my head, I had a knack for scaring all the little kids that got on my nerves, so needless to say when the apple smacked me in the back of the head, I grabbed the apple, got up and walked up to the little kid. He started shaking like a leaf; I decided that he didn't do it on purpose so I let him slide. "Next time I won't be so nice, so keep your food products to yourself." I tossed the apple into his lap and gave him a warning glare; he shook his head meaning he understood I meant business. I really couldn't stand kids sometimes, so I had already decided I wasn't going to have any and that I would just be god-aunt to my friend's kids instead.

The bus came up on the high school and began unloading us, I got off and began my usual 'I'm a in a bitchy mood this morning don't mess with me' routine I usually did this to keep people from talking to me. I would walk with my head held high listening to my I-pod to where I couldn't hear other people, but could see them coming half the time and I would have a pissed off or grumpy look on my face. I was not a morning person and I noticed that whenever I tried to be happy I was annoyed that people would just come up and starting hugging or tickling me, yea I really want to be tickled first thing in the morning. I never understood morning people.

I went towards the library and as I was opening the doors I saw that I was wrong about being there before him, he must have got an early bus too.

For some reason seeing him sitting at the table leaning over his work thinking, I got nervous and wanted to just turn around. I was about to when he looked up and got a big goofy grin on his face.

I was caught so I went over to his table and sat down across from him. I shut off my I-pod and as I began pulling my work out he looked up and moved his slightly long hair out of his eyes to look at me.

"When is our first test? I never pay attention to hear those things."

I looked at him thoughtfully for a second trying to recall if I even heard when it was.

"Ummm, I think it is this Friday. I almost forgot, so that means we have two days until then." I replied.

I was trying so hard not to look him in his eyes that I ended up not looking at what I was grabbing out of my bag. When I saw that I had pulled out a pair of socks from my bag, I nearly died out of embarrassment. He stared at me for a second with a look of confusion then his face split into a grin followed by a fit of laughter. I had found my socks, I guess when I was throwing all of my books into my bag I had grabbed my socks as well.

I realized how silly the situation was and began laughing too. Soon we were all out of giggles and we both had our heads on the table both of us trying to calm down. We looked up at each other only to let out another small giggle fit. This one ended quickly though, and I grabbed my socks and threw them back in the bag.

"Why the heck did you have a pair of socks in your bag?" he chuckled.

I didn't know why it was so funny but it was and I just shrugged unsure how to answer without laughing again at how absurd the situation was.

"Look let's get started on this before it is time to go to class, okay." I finally managed to get out. He smiled and we began talking and helping each other out with the questions and before we knew it we were done and just talking.

While we were talking he paused for a second before asking me, "Why do you always hide your face? You do it a lot I noticed especially when you're embarrassed." He tilted his head a little trying to catch my eye, instinctively to prove him wrong I moved my hair out of my face, "I do not it just happens to fall into my face all the time and I just leave it there. " Not wanting to tell him the truth, which was that I didn't like being looked at and I felt more comfortable with it down.

I considered my hair as my safety net for whenever I wanted to hide any emotions and apparently he had figured it out but I wasn't going to let him know that. He stared at me for a second as if trying to figure out how to respond; I grew uneasy at the silence and felt myself slowly letting my hair once again cover up the features of my face. He saw this and leaned back in his chair with a smile as if to say 'I thought so.'

As we were having our awkward silence moment, Kori and her best bud Daphne came through the library doors and for some reason I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. They both stopped and stared for a second before looking at one another and smiling secretly. I just tried to act like I hadn't seen them hoping they wouldn't walk over and start patronizing me for hanging out with a guy, Kori's brother no less.

It was very unusual for me to be seen talking to a guy, so whenever it happened those two always found a way to embarrass me and make me never want to talk to another guy again. I knew it was too good to be true that they would leave me alone, because they came slinking over and apparently Logan noticed this too out of the corner of his eye, because he whispered a warning to me.

"Hey, look it is the fun-sucker twins; we are in for a world of trouble." He smiled half heartedly at me and I returned it.

"Hey guys what are you up to?" Kori asked as she slid into the seat next to her brother, and Daphne slid into the seat next to mine.

Kori had dyed her hair once again, and this time it was a bright red, I always picked on her saying she could never be a true redhead. She was one inch taller than I was and had a tan that could put any blonde to shame. We could never figure out what her natural color was since she had dyed it so many times, so we just assumed she knew but would never tell. Daphne on the other hand had black hair but she always put highlights in it, one time she had blonde and it didn't look too bad until she tried to change it red and she ended up with a slight pink color, if it had been anyone else they wouldn't have been able to pull it off. They were exactly alike in nature and personality traits, they usually minded their own business but if the situation called for an embarrassment they would hand it out like it was candy on Halloween night.

I was about to answer but then I realized I forgot what we were doing I was so caught up in talking to him I had forgotten what we had originally met up for. I stayed quiet hoping silence would make them go away, but it only provoked them to ask more questions. Before they could open their mouths though, Logan turned towards the two of them and gave them a smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said responding to her first question "Now get lost fun-suckers." He narrowed his eyes at Kori and she apparently got the message that she wasn't wanted there. She looked over at Daphne and they had a look of defeat on their faces. As they got up and were leaving I noticed that I had begun to hide my face with my hair so as to avoid their stares.

I kept staring down at the table, when I saw a hand reach over and move my hair out of my face. I looked up to see Logan was looking at me with his hand still on my cheek where he was holding my hair back. I began to blush and knew I couldn't hide it with my hair this time.

He stared into my blues eyes with his green ones, and for some reason I noticed him getting closer and that my head was being moved closer to his. Our eyes never leaving the others, I didn't know what to do but to obey.

All of a sudden we were inches apart and I could feel his breathe on my face. I felt my heart racing like it was being chased. I had never been in this position before so had no clue how to respond, so I stayed still and waited to see what would happen, he was doing the same. I didn't know if I even wanted something to happen, just a couple weeks ago I wanted to kill him but now things were changing and I was seeing him in a whole new light, not as just Kori's older annoying brother but as a friend maybe even more.

His eyes were boring into mine as if questioning whether or not to make the first move, neither of us did though. All of a sudden he let go of my face and my hair moved back to cover my right eye, he moved back to his seat and looked around while rushing his hand through his hair.

His eyes avoiding mine all the while, he looked as if he was thinking. How I wished I knew what he was thinking about. We were snapped out of our reverie when the five minute bell rang for us to go to class. We glanced at one another for a split second before we both cast our eyes down. Logan cleared his throat, and I looked up slightly.

"Well, um I will see you in third, take it easy." He quickly gathered up his work in his arms and dashed for the door it seemed. I sat there for a moment left in thought as to what just happened. I decided to slowly get up and make my way towards my first block, computer Applications I.

When I got there I sat down at my computer and hardly listened as the teacher took role, and began to explain what we were suppose to accomplish for the day. I was staring at my blank computer screen when my friend Jessica poked me in the arm, almost making me fall out of my seat. I looked over at her and saw she had a concerned look on her face, "Are You okay?" she questioned.

"Yea, just really tired, didn't get much sleep last night." I lied to her. I turned my computer on and began working on whatever I was supposed to be doing.

My Civics and Economics Class was no different, I stared blankly ahead and acted like I was taking notes when I was really just scribbling little things here and there. I jumped when I heard the bell for us to go to our next class. I suddenly dreaded going, I didn't want to face him or anyone.

As I was walking through the hall, I felt like everybody was staring at me so when I looked up I saw that I was just imagining things, so I cast my eyes back down and let my hair fall over my face. I usually had a nervous habit of constantly putting my hair up in a pony tail and then taking it down 10 minutes later, but today I just left it down to hide from the world.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice Logan standing at my locker. I ended up walking right into him; I looked up and saw his green eyes staring blankly into mine.

I didn't budge, he just stared as if searching for something, and I tried to hide my feelings by becoming completely still and relaxing my face. He had his arms crossed and he let them fall to his sides where he stuffed them into his pockets. I didn't move a muscle so as to not show my fear, nervousness, and embarrassment to him.

I finally found my words before he opened his mouth to speak. "You are in my way; I need to get to my locker. Please Move." I said with a forced agitation. He stared at me as if challenging me to try and move him. I stared back and decided to accept his challenge. I pushed my way around him only to be moved with my back up against the lockers and him standing in front of me with one of his arms blocking my way out.

Instead of showing surprise I got angry and began glaring at him, I wanted to ask him what his problem was and why wasn't he saying anything, but I stood still to see what would happen. He lowered his head and moved his arm from out of my way.

He backed up a little and sighed, "I'm Sorry about this morning, you looked upset and I was trying to figure out why but ended up getting too close." He finally muttered loudly enough for me to just hear him. Kids were staring at us as they worked their way around us to get to their lockers.

I stared at him for a second, "It is okay, I appreciate your concern, I always get upset whenever Kori and Daphne try and invade in my space. I usually ignore them but that just provokes their mischief even more. "

He looked up at me and smiled a little seeming happy with the answer, "I wouldn't be worried about them, they need better things to do than annoy people, that is my job." He said with a wink. "Oh by the way, did you brush your teeth this morning?" He laughed a little then walked into class.

I stood there stunned for a second, and then began testing my breath, when I realized that I had been in such a rush that I forgot to. I let a smile slip at how naive he was. The last minute bell rang and I ran into class so as to not be counted tardy.

Melissa turned around and looked at me and Logan as if to ask what was going on, she must have seen us standing in the hallway. I just smiled and ignored her questioning look by looking past her to see what Mr. Jones was going to teach us today, inside smiling all the while. _'How does he do it?' _I asked myself.


	5. Chapter 5:Reading people, dreams, books

**Hey I am done with my some of my exams, half way there. Anyways I tried to do something with this one but I was having such a hard time keeping robin in character!!!! I also tried to throw some Rob/Star in there but I twisted it. Please don't hate me if I screwed that up, I have my reasons… ^^. I do not own Teen Titans etc… **

**Chapter Five: Reading people, dreams and books.**

**Raven's POV**

I was staring intently down at the paper, trying to remember the basic equations that we had been taught over the last week and a half. I slowly wrote down my last answer and began to smile, I actually felt confident that I had done it all right. I doubled checked everything, got up from my seat and turned my paper in.

I went back to my seat and laid my head down to take a nap while the others finished. I noticed that I was the first one to be done so felt a little bit nervous that I had finished too early. I shrugged it off and heard Logan getting up behind me and then returning a moment later. I slowly began drifting off to sleep.

I woke up, looked around and noticed I was in the same room but no one else was in there. I figured I must have slept through the class and no one was kind enough to wake me up. I stretched and suddenly felt like I was being watched. I turned around to see Logan standing at the door leaning against the door frame. I looked at him for a second.

"Thanks for waking me up, it's not like I wanted to eat or anything, I appreciate it." I got up and reached for my bag and noticed it was gone. I looked up at him and saw a smile on his face. "Where is my bag? What did you do with it Logan?" I asked almost annoyed at the fact he would touch my things. He pushed off of the door frame and walked over to me.

I realized that he was slightly taller than I was so I had to look up at him in order to see his eyes. He still had that big grin on his face. I got so lost in his eyes for a second that I didn't notice that he was bending down into my face and that his arms had found their way around my waist and onto the small of my back. I began to worry but then I felt it, his lips locking with mine, I melted into him and roped my arms around his neck pulling him into me more.

He returned with enthusiasm and pulled me closer towards him all the while our lips were interlocking in a deep true kiss. It seemed to last forever and if it wasn't for the lack of oxygen we might have stayed that way for a while. He pulled away some and touched his forehead with mine. We looked into each other's eyes with a longing for one another that couldn't be tainted.

He opened his mouth to speak and he whispered, "Rachael you need to wake up it is almost time to go to lunch." I stared at him for a second. Then he began shaking me by the shoulders saying over and over again, "Hey wake up."

I jumped and lifted my head up groggily; I looked around the room to see twenty pairs of eyes staring at me. I realized I had been asleep and then I remembered my dream and nearly broke out into a blush.

I looked to see who was trying to wake me up to see Logan standing above me with his head cocked to the side. "You sure are a heavy sleeper; it took like five people to wake you up. You must have been dreaming or something. You kept on shivering and shaking every time someone touched you."

I started to blush, and even though I tried to move my hair into my face to cover it, he saw it and laughed. I just plopped my head back on the desk and sighed. I was so stupid, why in the world would I have a dream about me and Logan kissing? Was it because it almost happened before and I wanted it to? I questioned myself.

I was pulled out of my Q & A with myself by a slight tug on my hair; I lifted up and brushed my hand down the back of my head to take my strand of hair back out of his hand. As I was doing this though I met something wet on my hair.

I quickly yanked my hand away and stared at my hand in disbelief. I grabbed and pulled my hair in front of me to see a moist spot on a strand of my hair. I immediately felt grossed out. I turned around to see Logan with a guilty smile on his face.

"What the hell were you doing to my hair?" I almost wanted to shout but kept it between me and him. He just got a bigger grin on his face and answered me back.

"I was eating it." I stared at him with shock written all over my face at the fact he was honest and so straight forward and I was disgusted that he put my hair into his mouth. I was also instantly glad that I had taken a Shower that morning.

"You were WHAT?" I said raising my voice. He began laughing because he had officially accomplished his mission. He had ticked me off and annoyed me at the same time.

I began loathing him so I turned around looked at my watch to see we had less than a minute left, so I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door right as the bell was ringing.

I went to my locker opened it threw in my books and grabbed my English ones and before he could even come up to me I stomped off, looking straight ahead. I passed the library went to my next class where I sat outside the door. I grabbed my book and cracked it open determined not to be bothered by anyone.

I was trying to concentrate but I found myself looking down the halls to see if I saw him approaching me or not. I didn't for a while so I began to get lost in thought. I was no longer reading the book, but thinking about the dream I had. Then he ruined it by waking me up and then further killed it by chewing on my hair. What in the world compels a person to chew on someone else's hair?

I was so lost that I didn't notice someone walking up to me, I jumped out of my skin and dropped my book on the floor when he sat down right next to me and threw his arm around me. He dipped his head down below my lowered one to look me in the eyes. I hunched over more to move my hair in front of my face.

"Why do you do that, you are always covering your face." He asked after giving up at looking me in the face. I didn't respond right away trying to form my words slowly. "I don't like the way you look at me, it is like you are staring at my soul. " I mumbled.

"Can you please remove your arm now?" he slowly lifted his arm and I heard him moving and saw that he had lain down on the floor where his head was below my face. I looked down at him and he was doing it again, he was peering into my soul.

"You know I only do it because you lock yourself away, you're the first person I can't read and I hate not knowing who you are." He said with a sober look on his face. He definitely had no problem keeping eye contact with someone.

When I heard him say this I almost laughed realizing how we felt the same thing, we couldn't read one another because we didn't want the other to know the real person on the inside screaming to be let out. I didn't let my face show any expression though, I had learned to mask things like that.

"I have the same problem with you, I can usually read a guy and tell what he is like, but with you it is hard to read only two expressions, you are either happy or you aren't showing any emotion what so ever. You unnerve me when you get too close and you annoy me almost instantaneously whenever we start to get along. You basically confuse the hell out of me." I responded slowly connecting my eyes with his. I wanted to ask why he was chewing on my hair but decided I was better off not knowing.

He looked like he was thinking something over, and then he leaned up and I moved back. "You say you can't read me because you don't see what I am feeling, what if I started to show you? Would that make things better, do you think you would open up to me?" he asked arrestingly.

I thought it over for a second; if he began showing his emotions then maybe I could start figuring these confusing feelings towards him out. If he showed his true colors I might be able to make a decision.

I looked up at him and nodded. He broke out into such a huge grin I thought his face would have broken. I couldn't help but to smile back at him. All of a sudden we heard a voice at the end of the hall. We both turned our heads to see Logan's best friend James calling Logan's name to get his attention.

James was an obsessive kind of guy, just with the wrong things. He was also very crazy whenever he didn't get his way. I once heard that he had an obsession with Kori, they talked but Kori wasn't interested. He didn't like that one bit but seeing how his best friend was Kori's brother he hid it.

He had jet black hair, the unnerving kind. Mine was so dark that it had a hint of purple in it, but his looked as if someone took all the light out of the world and all that was left was pure darkness. He wore clothes that were either too tight or too loose, most girls steered clear of him but others who were more daring would end up being scared off after talking to him. I always noticed that he seemed a little jealous of Logan. Most girls would come up to both of them and just talk to Logan.

Logan looked back at me for a second then kissed me on the top of my head. "There is my first emotion, good luck figuring that one out." He got up and started walking down the hallway towards his friend who was giving him a confused look.

I stared down at my book that was still lying on the floor beside me and I just took in the fact that he actually kissed me, maybe not the kind I dreamed about but he did kiss me. Was my dream trying to warn me about something? I shook the thoughts out of my head; I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach and was pushing back a blush all at the same time.

I slowly picked my book back up and realized that I had grabbed my one romance novel that I could stomach reading, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. I shook my head at how relative the book was with my life right then and there. Why of all books did I pick this one up? Is my conscious trying to tell me something I don't want to acknowledge?

The bell rang and the halls were instantly filled with people going to their next class, I got up so as not to be trampled. I went and sat down at my desk and put my head onto my desk, "I hate boys." I stated to no one in particular.


	6. Chapter 6:Reflections

**Hey sorry it took so long to update!!! I had exams then I had Christmas shopping with my grannie-maw who I haven't seen in years since she went to Colorado. So I have been preoccupied. Anyways I decided to write this chapter in a different POV besides Rachael's this time just so I can get in more details. So here it is! Hope you enjoy! ;D I don't own anything….. Blah blah blah. **

**Chapter Six: Reflections**

Rachael sat on her bed in her room once again, but this time she was taking in her surroundings. She had two doors in her room, one to enter her room from inside the house and she had one that led to the back yard. She fought hard to have this door in her room because she felt comforted by the fact that if she ever wanted to escape she could. Her parents were against it and wanted to build a wall in front of it to where it would be a hallway leading to the door.

She stared at the door and sighed, remembering the completely different reasons her parents had for why they didn't want her to have it. Her mother actually worried about her safety while her dad could care less he just wanted to make her feel trapped and somehow she managed to rope it in his mind that by letting her have it in her room she really wouldn't be free, but still a caged bird with freedom just staring her in her face and out of her reach. She had no idea how she did it but he agreed to let her have it but she had to acknowledge it was his idea and it was him that made the decision without anyone else's opinion being involved.

She never used the door during the day but when everyone went to bed and there weren't any noises emitting through the house she would quietly unchain the door and walk outside to sit on the little bench under the willow tree in the backyard and stare up at the moon and stars. She found serenity this way, she always thought about running away but then remember that she had nowhere to run. Her friends she could trust but it was the parents who didn't know her situation fully to just let her stay without being concern that her parents would want to know where she was.

So she would sit there in a blanket and just think about any and everything. There was a field out behind the house where during the weekends when she wasn't shut up in her room she would go out and run. She really enjoyed it; she could listen to her I-pod and escape. The field wasn't her family's land so she had to be careful not to be caught by the people who really owned it especially during hunting season. She had learned their routine and knew when and when not to venture out. She lay back onto her blue bed sheets and tilted her head towards her alarm clock to see it was ten o'clock at night, they would be going to bed soon and then she could go outside and think about the events that occurred earlier that day.

Logan had really confused her and since that kiss she couldn't think straight. Her family rarely ate dinner together but when they did it was a wonder why they even attempted at it, someone would end up crying or angry at the end of dinner. Tonight was one of those rare occasions and so when she sat down to eat she stayed quiet and didn't look up. She could feel her parents' stares this wasn't anything new they never spoke to her except to utter a harsh word or in her mother's case words of hope for a better future but that was only when her father wasn't around.

She quickly ate washed her dish and went to her room, that was two hours ago and they didn't bother her though she could hear her father ask her mother "What the hell was her problem?" Her mother didn't reply but rachael could picture her mother shaking her head showing she didn't know. She heard her parents heading off to bed and so she got up slipped a pair of shoes on and she grabbed her blanket to get ready for her meditation-like session with herself.

She sat a little longer on her bed listening for any sounds, she heard none so she got up every so quietly and moved across the floor so swift it was as if she were floating. She opened the door ever so lightly and tiptoed out to her bench in the backyard. She sat down and sighed in relief, she did her usual cautious exercise of listening for any movements outside and looking for any signs of movements in the house before she let herself relax, finding that it was safe she leaned back brought her legs up into a Indian style and closed her eyes.

Thoughts whirled in her mind and began blurring together and sorting themselves out. She was organizing her thoughts, most of them being focused on a certain guy with emerald eyes that stared as though they were piercing her very soul. Thoughts of whether or not she felt anything significant towards him. He had left her so confused today when he kissed her, innocent as it was it still affected her in a major way. She reflected on past events of what she used to think of him when she first met him up to now and noticed a very big difference.

Memories came flooding back to her of getting to know Kori who had moved from Arizona to this boring old town in eighth grade, the first time Rachael went to her house and saw her brother. He still looked the same but the energy he let off was slightly different, it wasn't cold but he did have his guard up, she had automatically been tagged as the one who he would set out to annoy, unlike now where as it was open and almost pleading for her to notice him, and he still annoyed her but it was less agitating and more friendly. From what Kori had warned her, his first reaction to Kori bringing a new friend over to the house was to just stare and make sure he didn't make himself noticeable, but this was not the case he did the complete opposite. It was unnerving which is what he meant for it to be. Rachael had been abondened by Kori who had left to take care of something, that was when he walked into the kitchen, and things changed.

* * *

_Flashback #1  
Raven's POV_

I was sitting there holding the cup of hot chocolate in my hands letting it warm them up, it was mid December and it had snowed outside the previous night so we were drinking hot chocolate by the heater in the kitchen when Kori said she had something to do in her room before I could go in there. She got up and left me to fend for myself. I had no clue how long I had been sitting there sipping on the warm drink before he walked in. I looked up to see him stop and notice me for a second; he had his hair in his face and was shirtless with just gym shorts on.

Apparently he wasn't expecting to see someone in his kitchen but he concealed his surprised and moved over to the counter to complete what he came in there to do. I watched him and let my short hair move in front of my face, I had it cut short and wished that I hadn't but it was growing back quick so I wasn't too worried. He was moving about as if looking for something in particular but gave up with a sigh; he turned around leaned against the counter and stared at me for a moment as if deciding whether or not to say something.

I guess he decided I was worth his time so he said "Hey you, where did you get that from?" He motioned towards the hot chocolate in my hands.  
I looked at him for a second deciding if I should respond to his rude question. I got up and walked towards him, he stood his ground until I came up close and moved my arm behind him towards the cupboard. He stiffened a little but I kept my eyes locked with his, as I opened the door and grabbed the canister.

"My name is Rachael, please use it next time you address me." I said as I placed the canister in his hands. I turned around and walked back to my seat. "My name is Logan, you can call me that when you address me, that or supreme lord whichever works for you." I snickered and sat down in my seat, "Whatever you say Logan." I said putting emphasis on the Logan to get my point across that was what I would call him.

He let out what appeared to be a smile and went to making his drink. I tried not to watch him but that is how I read people, I get a vibe from watching their actions. I noticed he liked to put the powder in, then warm the water and pour it in after it is heated. I used the same method though I also notice most people would put the water in first heat it and then add the powder. I found this intriguing that we already had something in common. I sipped my drink carefully and realized that it was getting slightly cold. He had finished making his drink so I walked over to the microwave and put it in for a few seconds to get warm.

He was concentrating on stirring his drink and when the microwave came close to being done I stopped it before it beeped. I hated hearing that sound so would avoid it when possible. I lightly grabbed my cup and went back to my seat. I sat down and resumed what I was doing. He turned around, put his spoon in the sink and leaned against the counter staring at me. It seemed forever as we stared each other down.

The funny thing was I couldn't figure him out; I wasn't getting any vibes from the guy. I didn't let my guard down though. "So Rae are you one of Kori's new toys?" He asked breaking the silence that had built up. He began sipping his drink while staring at me. "My name is Rachael; I am Kori's new friend and you I take it are her older brother?" I said taking a sip as well.

He nodded and gave me a big old grin, "One in the same, Rae, you know I wonder why she brings friends over when they only get scared away." He said walking over and sitting down across from me leaning forward as he said the last part. I leaned forward as well, "Really now? I wonder what they are more frightened of her bone crushing hugs or her older brother trying to be intimidating." I raised an eyebrow challenging him.

He smiled and leaned in a bit more, "Both. I am intimidating though aren't I, and I think I scare you, don't I?" He said while smirking as if he had just found out some valuable information. I scoffed and leaned in a little more, "I don't scare too easy, and you can't intimidate me, at least not easily." We eyed each other and neither of us flinched trying to get the other to back down.

"You know Rae; your eyes give you away." He leaned back and finished off his drink. I stared at him with my piercing blue eyes. I didn't respond with any snapping comeback this time just glared as he got up and put his dishes in the sink, "Nice talking to you Rae." He left the room. I stared at the entrance to the kitchen where he was just at. 'That was just plain weird' I thought to myself.

I went back to finishing off my hot chocolate and went to the sink. Kori walked in looking exhausted and she grabbed a seat with a tired smile, "Done, I had to clean my room I procrastinated." She gave me a small smile. I rinsed my cup out and turned to face her with a slight grin on my face.

"Is your brother always an ass?" I asked half-jokingly. She looked at me with a shocked expression then a grin followed. "What did he do?" She leaned forward arms on the table in front of her. "He came in here looking for hot chocolate and started up a conversation with me about how intimidating and scary he thought he was. Plus he kept calling me Rae instead of Rachael even though I specifically asked him not to." I realized as the words came out of my mouth that it seemed kind of childish to be irritated by something as trivial as a nickname but I found it annoying that he had already decided on Rae.

Kori's expression altered very quickly as if something was registering in her mind that only she understood. "So he actually talked to you?" She asked with a slight quizzical expression, I nodded. "Wow you are so special, he NEVER talks to any of my friends the first time he meets them. He just stares and tries to freak them out, I wonder why he…" She broke off her sentence and put her hand into her cupped hand with a faraway look in her eyes as if she were thinking. She broke out of it a second later shaking her head, "So yea want to come see my room?" She grinned and before I could answer grabbed me by the wrist and took off with me being dragged behind her.

_Flashback #1 Ends_

* * *

Rachael sat there eyes still closed with a small grin at how at that moment he walked into the room she felt like they were going to do nothing but bump heads with one another, whenever they were around one another. She began to remember one other special memory. The next year when they were in 9th grade, Kori had moved.

* * *

_Flashback #2  
__Raven's POV_

Although she was still in the same school district she felt heartbroken that they had to move into a slightly smaller house. She had asked me to come over so as I pulled up to her house and got out I looked at the little Trailer and smiled, it seemed to fit her even if it was small. I walked in to see her cooking something that looked like it would bite if you got to close. I didn't even have time to say hello when I was grabbed by one of her bone crushing hugs.

I attempted to breathe and failed. She finally released and I fell to the floor gasping for air, a long thin hand reached down to help me up. I looked up to see two big pink eyes staring back. I realized they were contacts and they belonged to Daphne. We had known of each other but never really knew one another until Kori introduced us. I smiled as I took it and was moved to a stool to sit on. "Those hugs really do more harm than good." She said with a grin on her face, she rubbed her hand through her slightly newly dyed red hair.

She was like Kori in the fact that they constantly changed their hair color, though Kori did it more frequently. They were like twins; they loved to stand out and be unique. They liked being noticed while I was the third party, almost like the referee for when they were battling it out as to who looked cuter that day. It was friendly competition between the two.

We began talking and exchanging stories on what our day at school was like. We didn't have any classes together so we rarely saw one another. As we were rambling on I felt a slight push as someone was passing by to get into the kitchen. I looked at my attacker knowing full well it was Logan. He smirked at me and went to the fridge to grab a soda. He popped the top while staring at us, more directly towards me though.

Kori and Daphne were still talking up a storm almost as if they hadn't acknowledged he was there. He grinned at me and stopped when Daphne noticed him there. She had met him after me and she was always given the cold shoulder. He wouldn't budge a muscle in his face, he showed no expression or signs of wanting to talk to her. When she found out he had actually talked to me and that he still did from time to time when we were somehow found alone for a period of time, she went spastic trying to find out why he didn't find her interesting.

He walked past her not showing any facial expressions that might mean that he cared. As he passed me though he rolled his eyes and smirked. I sighed and shook my head. I couldn't stand being the center of attention I liked to hide in the shadows and keep to myself. Having him single me out really made me feel self-conscious so I tried to ignore him whenever he would attempt to have a conversation with me. He was one grade ahead of us so he was a sophomore while we were freshman and he loved to rub it into me and Kori's faces.

I watched as he walked down a hallway that inevitable lead to his bedroom. I felt a little better that he was out of the room. "Hey where is the bathroom?" I asked realizing I needed to relieve myself. Kori looked up and pointed down the same hallway Logan had just gone down. I sighed and had a small war on going or holding it. My bladder won so I walked towards the end of the hall and passed by two doors on my left and saw two more at the very end. 'Okay knowing him he would probably have the room furthest back so let's try this one.'

I grabbed the last one on the left and turned confidently. I opened it only to find him sitting on his bed playing a video game; he looked up and ignored the game for a second. I felt my cheeks go red some and began to apologize while closing the door. I murmured something about looking for the bathroom and quickly began walking away.

I started to knock on the very last door to make sure no one was in there and opened it when I got no reply, relief came when I saw I had got the bathroom. I found I didn't have to go anymore so stood looking in the mirror and saw I was blushing slightly. I began washing my hands for no reason and then I heard a knock on the door.

"I will be out in a minute." I said to let the person know I was almost done. I dried my hands and took a deep breathe to compose myself. I opened the door thinking it was Kori or Daphne outside and instantly felt my face frown when I saw it was Logan leaning against the wall waiting.

He looked over and smiled, God how I hated that smile it almost made me want to find out why I was the only one he would show it to. I never see him smile like that around anyone else so I knew something was up when he smiled at me like that. It usually meant something mischievous. I tried to walk past him but he leaned forward and got in my way.

I stopped and sighed, why must he do this. No matter what I tried to do to avoid him I just couldn't. "I need to get by please." I looked up into his green eyes to see the light in them dancing, I noticed how pretty they were when he smiled, but I pushed the thought out of my head as I tried to maneuver around him. He stopped me once again, "Do you want to play" he asked pointing towards his room meaning he wanted me in his room.

"I don't do videogames." I took my chance of him looking shocked for a second to dash past him only to have my wrist grabbed a hold of. I turned to jerk my hand back, but was being dragged into his room. "What are you doing let go of me." I said trying not to cause a scene but was slightly hoping Kori or Daphne had heard. "You are videogame deprived I am going to cure you." He said with almost a serious look in his eye. He let go of my arm and plopped down on his bed patting beside him asking me to come over.

I looked back at the door thinking about escaping, when I felt someone grab my waist and pull me down on the bed. I let out a yelp and instantly went into the fetal position. I looked up and saw him beside me trying to hold back a laugh. He had a white controller in his hand handing it to me. I sighed, sat up and took the controller. He looked as if he had won the lottery. "I will play just one game, okay?" I said looking down at the foreign object in my hands. He leaned over and began showing me what buttons and controls did what.

Pretty soon we were playing a survival game where we had to run through a mansion killing infected people who had zombie like characteristics. I was slowly getting the hang of it and was beginning to understand how to move, grab, and shoot things so I didn't even notice the small smile that had formed on my face when I began killing a horde of zombies that had busted in through one of the closed doors.

I was concentrating too hard to notice he was screaming directions and I was screaming back telling him _'I know leave me alone!' _I managed to kill the zombies and make it to the safe room. I sighed and then I started giggling and laughing. I was laughing so hard I feel back onto his bed, he did the same and we were just stuck in a fit of giggles.

I hadn't laughed in so long I had forgotten how good it felt, but my cheeks and sides were hurting from all the smiling and laughter. I rolled over to face him and we stopped laughing for a second, he smiled that special smile and we just stayed that way for a moment taking in the serenity of the moment. He opened his mouth to say something when we heard two giggles from the door.

I jerked up to see Kori and Daphne holding back giggles. "How long were you two there?" I asked trying to recompose myself and failing at it. "Long enough to see you fall over into a fit of laughter." Kori said with her hand against her mouth. "We came looking for you when you didn't come back from the bathroom." I looked down at my watch and realized I had been playing for almost an hour.

"So do want to have girl time now? or should we leave you to your zombie paradise?" Kori asked. I felt Logan move into the sitting position beside me. He never once said a word. I looked over and he was staring at me almost begging me to stay and play some more. I swallowed and decided I had played long enough. I gave him an 'I'm sorry' look and got up from the bed to walk towards the door.

I heard him sigh behind me as the game started back up, I felt a need to go back and play some more but held it back. I thought about what had just transpired and felt happy that I had experienced it even if it was with someone who annoyed me beyond reason. I will never tell him that though I thought to myself.

A couple of hours later as I was about to leave, I bid my goodbyes to the girls and was walking outside to my car when I saw him standing out in the yard near the driveway. He was looking up at the stars in the night sky. I found myself walking up beside him tentatively almost scared to approach him.

I stood beside him looking up trying to look for Orion's belt. "You play real good, you are a quick learner." I turned to look at him and saw he had a solemn expression on his face but his eyes shone happiness.

"Thanks, I am surprised that you even got me to play and even more surprised I didn't suck as bad as I thought I would have." I actually let a small smile grace my lips trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to work because he let a big grin spread across his face.

"You're pretty when you smile; you should do it more often." I blushed at that remark and went to pull my hood up. I felt my hood come down though, "You shouldn't hide your face either, Rae." I bit back my remark on him calling me Rae and moved uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

I looked back up to the sky trying to avoid his gaze. I saw him turn his head back up as well and then I felt something slightly warm grab my hand. I jumped some and saw that he had grabbed ahold of my hand with his and was now holding on to it like it was a precious gem. I wanted to remove my hand but didn't, I felt …content.

We were standing there for what seemed like hours when my phone went off in my pocket. I jumped and released my hand from his and reached for my phone. I instantly felt my hand grow colder but ignored it as I answered my phone.

"Where in the hell are you?" a thunderous voice rang into my ear. I pulled the phone back and made a motion over my ear as if to get rid of the ringing that had come from the voice. "I let you take the car out and specifically told you to have it back by seven and it is eight." My dad's voice almost made me tear up but I held them back and screamed back into the phone "I'm on my way now I have to stop for gas that is why I am late." A complete lie but I felt like I needed to defend myself.

I shut the phone and let out a small scream of frustration. I turned to see Logan looking concerned, "Are you okay?" I nodded and made a motion of having to leave. He frowned and watched as I made my way to my car. As I backed out I couldn't help but feel his gaze upon me as I left. "Damn you." I muttered.

_Flashback #2 Ends_

* * *

Rachael's smile turned upside down when she remembered how that one memory had ended, her dad didn't let her go back out in the car nor even over to Kori's house for the next couple of months so she saw them on occasion but she only caught glances of Logan as she was walking to classes. Things had gotten awkward between them after so much time had passed between them.

She had almost forgotten about that night, she had gone an entire summer without seeing anyone because she was stuck in her room reading and working on changing her room. When she had moved in the walls were white and the paint was beginning to flake. She saved up $200.00 and used it to remodel her room. She painted her walls deep lavender and got purple and blue bed sheets.

She didn't have to turn on her light much but still required light, so just left candles and her nightstand light on. So when school started back and she ended up seeing he was in her math class she instantly felt annoyed that she had thought she had escaped him for good.

Rachael felt something fall on her leg; she looked down and saw that it was a droplet of water. She stared at it entranced for a second and decided that it would be hard to explain why her clothes were soaked to her parents. She moved towards her door and just as she made it in thunder clapped and lightening struck. She smiled; she loved sleeping during a storm it seemed peaceful.

She closed her door and flopped onto her bed not even bothering to cover up she began to drift off to sleep with a smile on her face, when she realized she was still confused about her feelings towards Logan. 'Well I didn't accomplish much.' she thought to herself.

She heard thunder roll and instantly had a smile back on her face. 'I will worry about that later' and then she was in a deep slumber.


End file.
